Ayamu snapped
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Ayumu Aikawa a zombie brought back from the dead by a necromancer named Eucliwood Hellscythe (Eu). He encountered a magical garment girl named Haruna who assumed that Ayumu stole 'her' powers. Afterwards a vampire ninja named seraphim moved into Ayumu's house. But Ayamu's story goes much farther than that.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own either of the anime_

Ayumu Aikawa a zombie brought back from the dead by a necromancer named Eulciwood Hellscythe (Eu). He encountered a magical garment girl named Haruna who assumed that Ayamu stole 'her' powers. Afterwards a vampire ninja named Seraphim moved into Ayumu's house. But Ayumu's story goes much farther than that.

*Ayumu's dream* The boy awoke in a city that had no sun but everything looked like it was made out of stars and space and the ground was blue glowing water that Ayumu could stand on. "Where am I?" Ayamu asked himself

"This is your inner world king." A voice said that sounded like Ayumu but more insane and like he had bees in his throat. "There uses to be a sun till you became a zombie." Another voice that sound like Ayumu but more animal like.

"Oh it's you guys again." Ayumu said annoyed as he turned to see two people . One looked a lot like Ayumu only his skin was deadly pale, his hair was jet black and his sclera was as black as his hair and his pupils were yellow. And the other was a werewolf with fur as gray as Ayumu's hair and he was wearing a megalo uniform. "Just letting you know that we are drawing closer and closer to the surface. When that happens your power will be ours and all your friends will die and you won't be able to do anything about it." The white one said "If we were you, which we will, we'd kill those bi***es that made your life a living hell. There the reason your sanity is growing weaker." The wolf said grinning.

"Oh, but then we'd never get the chance to do it ourselves Awaika." The white one replied

"That's a fair point Umuya."

*end of Ayumu's dream*

The zombie awoke in a cold sweat gasping for air. 'God damn they're right I can't keep them hidden forever and with Sera and Haruna living with me I'm bound to snap at any minute.' Ayamu thought to himself. He got dressed in some shorts and a red t-shirt. Being Saturday he had no school so there wasn't much to do. But, once Ayamu got down stairs all the girls were awake. "Ayamoron your awake." Haruna said and before anyone else could say anything else Ayamu shut the door grabbed his shoes and went for a walk. *back at the dining room* '"Why do you insult him like that?'" The necromancer nicknamed Eu wrote down on her note pad. The chestnut haired magically garment girl read the note and said. "Because he's always a moron. So he deserves it. I should know being a genius." She replied "Lady Hellscythe, why so you care so much for that maggot?" The vampire ninja asked. '"I just do."' Eu simply wrote. Sera wasn't going to fail her mission to get Eu to sera's village so she thought of a plan. "Haruna I need your help with something. Can you come with me outside?" Sera asked "Sure leaf lady." Haruna replied as the two of them went outside

*outside* "So what do you need help with?" Haruna asked "To get rid the perverted maggot. In exchange i'll help you get your powers back." Sera said "Deal. So how are we gonna go about this?" Haruna asked "Break his heart and make it seem like it was him who left lady Hellscythe." "I'm in. So now we just need to find him." The two women thought for a split second and looked at each other and said "Graveyard. "

*at the graveyard*

Ayumu was enjoying a simple tea to get his mind off of the fact that his monster sides were going to kill his friends (I.E. Eu and Orito) 'Eu. Out of everyone I know your the only on who keeps me sane since my parents died.' He immediately regretted bring his parents up.

(Flashback)

This was nine years ago when Ayumu's parents were still alive. Ayamu was in bed dreaming like any normal child. Suddenly he heard his mother screaming. "Mom?" The boy said to himself rubbing his eye as he walked to the living room. When he was there the scene shocked him to where he was paralyzed in fear. Both his parents were laying on the floor. Huge chunks of their bodies were gone. Also he saw two monsters. One was tall slender and Blake with a whole in its chest and a white skull mask. The other was a huge horse wearing a black uniform that the high schoolers wore. "Ah. It seems we missed one lets eat it together." The black monster said "No lets eat his soul instead." The horse said as they both binned Ayamu to the floor. They started devouring the young boy, the black one feeding on his face and the horse eating the side of Ayumu's chest opposite of his heart. Ayamu thought he was going to die. Suddenly police men busted down the door and started shooting the two of them jumped off of the boy and left. The police never saw the two things that were eating Ayumu but they assumed they got there just in time since they found no wounds. But in truth Ayamu's soul was missing half its face and chest. Ayamu was taken to a mental hospital the next day. It was a miracle that Ayumu didn't become a socio-path.

(End of flashback)

"So you didn't go insane." A familier voice said from behind Ayumu.

"Your tougher than you look." Another familier voice said

Ayumu automatically recognized the two voices as the monsters that murdered his parents. Anger and rage started building up inside of Ayamu.

'1000%'


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any of the anime_

Ayumu turned and inference was correct.

It was the same two monsters that he saw nine years ago. " You Bastards!" Ayumu shouted charging towards them and punching the horse in the face as hard as he could sending him flying through the air through several trees and graves "This is for my parents!" Said the zombie kicking the black creature in the face toppling it over. Then Ayamu grabbed its face pressed it as hard as he could against the ground and started running with the black monsters face in his hand against the ground.

When he stopped the monsters head was half way grinded away. He heard the horse try to Gallup away but Ayumu grabbed a broken grave stone and threw it at the megalo. It hit him straight in the back causing him to hit the ground screaming in pain. "Where do you think you're going?" Ayumu said as he grabbed the megalo by the neck and started squeezing until the megalo stopped breathing and dissolved into nothing.

"Hey Ayamoron." A familier feminine voice came from behind.

"You know girls normally I would be seriously annoyed and or p**sed with your sh*t but I just avenged my parents so I'm in w_aay_ to good of a mood to let any of that bother me."

"This note we found addressed to you from lady Hellscythe should change that." Sera said handing Ayamu the note 'Ayamu I saw what you did the other night and decided that to keep you from becoming any more of a monster you are I've decided to leave. Elciwood Hellscythe.' Ayamu crushed the note in his hand looked a the two and said "You were right that note did indeed change my mood." Sera smirked in success "The fact that you two would go so far as to attempt to break my heart like this. Calling me a monster then saying it was Eu-" He was going to say more but he was interrupted by a pink chain saw being stabbed through him. He wasn't going to die from it but he did black out from the pain.

"Now that he's out of the-" sera was interrupted by two voices that had no sources

"Wow looks like we got control sooner than we thought. " "Indeed now time to kill some b**ches. " Then Ayamu stood up and his skin turned pale his hair black a megalo uniform formed as well as half of a masked that had two small spike on the edge of the forehead and chin, From what everyone could see it was in the design of a black skull mask, and his eyes were yellow while his sclera's were jet black. The creature pulled out the chain saw from the front of him and twirled it until he was at the hand. He then squeezed it and then the saw started breaking apart. In its place was a katana with a white blade, a white chain attached to the hilt and white thread wrapped around the blue hilt. "Time for you to die. " the creature said readying his sword to attack

Sera, shaking in fear, materialized her sword out of leaves. "I-if your trying to scare me maggot your failing miserabl-" she was inturupeted by the sword the creature had being thrown through her head killing her instantly. Haruna was frozen in fear of the monster she just helped release to relize she was held by the head by said monster.

"W-what a-are you? W-who are y-you?" Haruna asked terifiyed. mouth on the skull mask opened and the creature laughed as if two voices in the same body were speaking at the same time.

"Hahaha! not so high and mighty now that you see what that zombie holds back everyday. and as for who i am, i am a combination of Ayumu's sorrow, insanity, guilt, terror, and his hatred. So to put it in idiot terms i'm both his inner hollow and megalo." the monster said laughing maniacally before crushing Haruna's skull.

Suddenly a group of vampire ninjas appeared with their swords at the ready. 'Pathetic they think they're still dealing with Ayumu. I should give them a wake up call.'

one of the vampire ninjas tried to slash her sword through the creature but it stopped instantly when the blade collided with the creatures flesh and then a large wound on the vampire ninja appeared were she attemped to strike the creature. That didn't seem to even phase the others because they all tried to strike at once. the hollow megelo just stood their as they all died from their own attacks. It walked up to the only one survivor of the group. she tried to do one last strike but the creature grabbed her blade and pushed it to the side. "You dumb mother f**ker. Don't you know when two spiritual pressures mix the weaker one is canceled out. And, depending on how much the difference between the two pressures, the own of the weaker pressure takes that amount of damage. But besides that..." It said as it ran through walls with the vampire ninja impaled on his sword so she would be the one that broke the walls. "YOU'RE NOT DEALING WITH AYUMU ANY MORE! THAT WEAKLING DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COMPARE TO ME!" it said before it was done.

_sorry if the word creature gets redundant but i couldn't find another word I'll try to update A.S.A.P._


End file.
